The Rise of the Predators
by Luridwind
Summary: Dogkit why are you never around us. Eaglekit why does father ignore you. Badgerkit why do you keep having nightmares. Foxkit when will you fix the family. We will rise together, along side the problems and at the end will be the protectors of Marshclan the predators of Marshclan.
1. 1- The kits

**Hey names Luridwind and this is my first story and I'm open to reviews and appreciate them, especially if I'm doing something wrong and can improve. Hopefully you will like my story, the four clans are Forestclan, Mountainclan, Marshclan and Lakeclan. My story is set in Marshclan. It is open to new cats, so if you want your OC join just post a bio in your review however I may not be able to include them.**

**This is it for now :) Also Because I am new I haven't figured out how to make the Chapters in tabs so they don't take up space, so for now I will just be using lines.**

* * *

**Marshclan**

**Leader:Hollowstar** – A brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light green eyes

**Deputy:Thornwhiskers** – A grey tabby tom with sharp whiskers and grey eyes

App: Rumblepaw

**Medicine Cat:Brambleleaf **– A brown ginger tom with hazel green eyes

App: Lilypaw

**Warriors:** **Bearscar (Darkshadow)** – A huge brown tabby with scars across the right side of his face. He has sea green eyes and a torn ear.

App: Otterpaw

**Larchfall** – A mottled she-cat with narrow clouded blue eyes

App: Rosepaw

**Smokesoul** – A black tom with grey eyes

App: Powderpaw

**Silverwish** – A silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

App- Nettlepaw

**Petalbreeze - **A ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Grasspelt** – A tortie she-cat with light brown eyes

**Brackenfang**- A grey brown tabby with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

**Strawlegs **– A golden tom with long legs and gold eyes

**Treeclaw** – A brown tom with big claws and amber eyes

**Fruitmouth** – A pale she-cat with amber green eyes

**Littlecloud** – A small white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** **Otterpaw**: Solid small brown tom with brown eyes

**Powderpaw** – White she-cat with grey legs, ears, face and tails with blue eyes

**Lilypaw**- Silver she-cat with grey eyes

**Rosepaw**- Pale she-cat with amber eyes

**Rumblepaw**- Grey tom with dark stripes and light blue eyes

**Nettlepaw**: A dark grey and white tom with sharp fur and grey eyes

**Queens:** **Brightflower**- A pale she-cat with silver legs and tail and brown eyes

**Speckledawn** – A calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits:** **Daisykit** – A white she-cat with gold eyes

**Furzekit** - A golden tom with brown eyes

**Lotuskit** – A pale she-cat with grey eyes

**Foxkit** – A slim ginger marble she-cat with amber eyes

**Badgerkit** – A small black and white tom with sea green eyes

**Eaglekit** – A tall golden tom with blue eyes

**Dogkit** – A big brown tom with one blue and one green eye

**Elders:** **Wildheart** – A dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Parsleyfrost** – A tortie she-cat with brown eyes

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The excited cats of Marshclan gathered round the nursery trying to get a peak at the wailing she-cat but failed to see pass the towering brown tabby tom standing at the entrance. He lowered his head to his mate and whispered, "Speckledawn... breathe." The calico she-cat nodded frantically and began to pant before letting out a cry of pain. The tom quickly ripped the air sack off the small golden tom and narrowed his eyes in surprise. His state of shock made him weak in the legs and was pushed aside by a much smaller tom with a sleek coat. The tom began to lick the kit and then flicked his tail for his silver apprentice to follow in. "Bearscar..." the she-cat whispered, "you need to lick your kits after." She was clearly frightened of him but refused to let it get in the way. Bearscar nodded and regained his position on front of the nursery although his mind was still on the kit. His thoughts were broken by Speckledawn's screams as another kit slipped out. "Lilypaw this ones yours," the medicine cat ordered his apprentice. Lilypaw tore the sack off and brushed her tongue over the brown tom's fur. Bearscar's smiled at the kit's resemblance to himself before shuffling the other kit towards the queen. Speckledawn eyes filled with worry as she saw her mates resentment to the golden tom and rasped her tongue over him herself but soon stopped as she once again yelled in agony. "Brambleleaf!" she exclaimed at the medicine cat, "how many more?" Brambleleaf ignored the queen's question and gave the kit to Bearscar to deal with. He did the same as the others and groomed the reddish-brown she-cat. Lilypaw had placed the brown kit by his mother and waited for Speckledawn's final cry. She gave birth to a small black and white tom who was healthy and placed by his mother. Tired, Speckledawn wrapped her tail round her kits and closed her eyes. Bearscar let the others out but remained with his mate. He watched her as he heard the cheers of the clan behind him suddenly were silenced. Glancing over his shoulder his sea green eyes met those of courage and leadership. He dipped his head, as the she-cat spoke, "I have come to welcome the four new cats," her tone firm. Bearscar gave way and let her in. She bounded to Speckledawn and pressed her nose against her flank, "they're beautiful!" she exclaimed. Speckledawn's face lit up as she grinned at her sister, "thank you Hollowstar," she purred resting her head on her paws, "I thought you weren't going to come," she admitted. Hollowstar shook her head, "just because I never agreed with you and Bearscar doesn't mean I wouldn't be there for you" she meowed gently cuffing over her sister's ears, "have you thought of any names?" she continued hoping she hadn't started an argument. Realising her sisters attempts of avoiding a feud she replied, "actually yes I have!" in excitement. "I thought the the small one's name could be Badgerkit" as she spoke Bearscar nodded in agreement to the name she had chosen, "and the brown one Mu..." she was cut off by the deep stern voice, "Dogkit" Bearscar meowed, "he was my brother." Speckledawn tilted her head but then turned her attention to the ginger she-cat, "I thought my sister could name her," she suggested. Bearscar sat down uncertain with his mate's decision but tilted his head to Hollowstar. "Since we are doing predators how about Foxkit" she meowed. The tom's eyes widened with happiness "I think he likes it" his mate purred, "and the golden tom?" Speckledawn questioned. Bearscar turned around losing interest and moved out of the entrance. "Eaglekit!" a little voice called as he trotted into the nursery. "Furzekit!" Brightflower called after her son as two she-cats followed her. "Eaglekit!" they chanted together bouncing around. "Lotuskit! Daisykit!" the pale queen commanded silence from her kits as she settled down, "I'm sorry they just..." she began before Speckledawn purred, "I think it's a lovely name." Hollowstar dipped her head to the queens and left passing her deputy. "Healthy?" the grey tabby questioned, "all" she replied, "although Bearscar seems to be unsettled by the golden tom..." she sighed glancing away, "Thornwhiskers, I'm not too sure that these kits will bring joy to Marshclan" she trailed off to her den.


	2. 2- His change

The sun broke through into the nursery warming up patches of Speckledawn's fur. She opened her amber eyes to see Brightflower's kits across the den and her heart began to race at the thought of her own four bundles of joy. A perfectly timed mew from Eaglekit broke her thoughts and she guided him towards her belly as well as the others. The kits suckled and the nursery was peaceful until Furzekit awoke. He rose to his paws and bounded around with excitement tugging on the queen's and sister's tails. Thornwhisker poked his head into the nursery and laughed at his kin, "Furzekit!" he called to the golden tom. Glancing over his shoulder the tom crashed into his sister, "watch where you're going furball!" Lotuskit hissed licking her paws and straightening out her pelt. "Is everything alright?" Brightflower questioned her mate. Thornwhisker nodded, "Otterpaw is having his warrior test today," he replied waiting for a reaction from Speckledawn.

Otterpaw was once her apprentice, a strong confident handsome tom who was very skilled however he was given to Bearscar when they found out she was expecting. Hollowstar had been adamant she didn't want him to be a mentor especially to a potential leader but was convinced he had to be given a chance. As the moons passed Otterpaw had grew into a fairly powerful warrior but at what cost? The respectful spirit he once obtained was no longer there. Those who loved him no longer glanced in his direction. He sat and talked only to Bearscar which worried the whole clan...

Now, he has finished his warrior test around 3 moons and nothing has been done. Otterpaw is still an apprentice and Bearface still mentors him. Hollowstar went to visit her sister, "Speckledawn?" she called stepping into the nursery, "how are you?" Speackledawn glanced up with a worried expression only to be explained in seconds. Hollowstar had woken the sleeping kits. Foxkit stood up and stretched before running over to her aunty, "father said Otterpaw isn't a warrior yet!" she blurted out. Eaglekit padded up next to her, "is there something wrong?" he asked. Daisykit stared at Dogkit who sat in the corner until her eyes caught his brother. Badgerkit was shaking as he slept. "Hollowstar!" the white she-cat called. The cats gathered round him, providing the perfect distraction for Dogkit to sneak out. "Is he alright?" Lotuskit asked staring at her mother. "He is receiving a message from Starclan..." Brightflower explained.


	3. 3- New Medicine Cats

Badgerkit shuffled in his sleep.

_He opened his eyes to be surrounded by darkness and a single pair of sea green eyes just like his fathers. "Bearscar?" Badgerkit questioned. The pair of eyes came closer till his figure was recognisable. The dark tom shook his head and replied "I am Dogthroat..." he introduced, "I am your uncle." Badgerkit gazed up at the huge tom, he had three scars along his neck. "Badgerkit, the Dark is planning an attack and the Predators must protect the clan," he continued. Badgerkit couldn't understand what his uncle was telling him and sat shaking. "I know you are young, and it may all sound confusing but Badgerkit..." the tom began to fade, "watch out, there is..."_

Badgerkit jolted awake to see the many eyes focused on him. "Mama!" he called half in tears. Speckledawn curled round her kit and pressed her forehead against his and murmured "Starclan he's not old enough for your messages." Lotuskit arrived in the nursery with Brambleleaf. He slowly walked in. The old tom couldn't keep up with the vibrant kit. "Is he alright?" Brambleleaf questioned sitting down. Hollowstar sat down next to her medicine cat, "have you had any messages from Starclan?" she asked. Brambleleaf shook his head, "let's talk about this outside, we shouldn't interrogate him." Hollowstar sighed, "Starclan must be desperate sending a message to a young kit." Brambleleaf nodded in agreement, "I will go talk to them and take Lilypaw with me." He stopped and stared at his leader, "there's been something I need to talk to you about." Brambleleaf took a deep breath, "I think it's time I take a step back" he added, "I am getting old and Lilypaw is ready. I will take her with me to the Mooncrystal." Hollowstar froze at the suggestion, "you know I trust your judgement and in my opinion her sister Rosepaw is ready to be a warrior..." she spoke avoiding his stare but was cut off by Otterpaw. "What!" he roared with anger, "I've been waiting to be a warrior for 3 moons now and you're going to make Rosepaw one first." He gripped the ground with his paws, however this was the first time he had spoken to another cat apart from his mentor who had been watching the conversation from outside the warrior's den. Hollowstar narrowed her eyes at the overaged apprentice, although she knew he was right she had her doubts. "Why am I not a warrior yet?" he asked as his fur bristled, "I am an amazing hunter and a swift powerful fighter..." a small voice interrupted him, "but you've changed." Rosepaw watched her former crush with horror at his courage to argue against their leader. He shot a look at her but chose to leave and walk over to his mentor.


	4. 4- Our Past

**Ari: Heyy thanks :D I will follow your advice on the next chapter . got a bit lazy**

**Soo everyone who's reading I would like to know your opinions about my story, how to make it better or any thing I'm doing right please do write reviews :D This was a longer paragraph, a "brief" blast from the past. Hope you enjoy.**

**-call me Lurid(wind) or Dawn(flare) :| I don't mind XD**

**Chapter 4**

"You have to be social," Bearscar told his apprentice whilst staring at Hollowstar. "What!" Otterpaw exclaimed jumping to his paws. "Calm down!" Bearscar hissed back, "Just do as I say." Otterpaw nodded and strolled over to Rosepaw brushing his pelt beside her. "I know I've been different lately," he sighed in her ear, "Bearscar has been working me really hard." Rosepaw shivered at the chilling breathe of Otterpaw, her eyes twitched as she looked for comfort from their leader. Hollowstar narrowed her eyes; they shone emerald green with suspicion in the sunlight but suddenly they eased up when an image of Otterpaw as a kit flashed in her head. His mother was her best friend before she died in a war against Mountainclan.

"_Leaffire! On your right!" Hollowstare called to her best friend. The brown she-cat with white patches looked up at the sound of her name as a blue she-cat reached out at her but was knocked to the side by Brackenfang. Hollowstare run up to her friend, "are you okay?" she asked Leaffall. She nodded, "thanks to your brother!" Leaffire panted glancing around "where's Otterkit?" she questioned. Specklepaw ran out with a sleek brown tom in her mouth. She was stopped by a ginger tom who smirked at her evilly, "aren't you too young have a kit?" he questioned stalking closer to her, "he's – he's not mine" she stumbled as she fell backwards. He towered over her and the kit, "Oh! Why don't you just let him go and come with me," he purred pressing his nose against her chest. She quivered and lifted her paw but the tom held it down. "GET OFF HER!" Darkshadow growled as he tossed himself onto the tom. The snarling furious tom threw the ginger tom into a gorge, "you disgusting rat-faced flea bitten cat!"He roared before running back to the apprentice. "Specklepaw, are you okay?" he asked nudging her up, she nodded and pressed her flank against his._

_ The war raged on until a piecing scream came higher up from the mountain. Wildheart dashed down from the mountain followed by a few Mountainclan cats, "BEAR!" he called to the two clans. Specklepaw glanced to the deputy and then to Darkshadow. Her eyes widened and she felt a shiver down her spine, "Darkshadow... where's Otterkit?" she asked him. The big tom saw the kit pad over to Wildheart, "go get the rest out of here, both Marshclan and Mountainclan," he ordered her before running towards the kit. Meanwhile the bear had caught up with Wildheart, he was not so young and couldn't hold up his speed. Wildheart was swiped into the air over Otterkit and Darkshadow and landed with a crash. Parselyfrost and a blue tabby-point Siamese she-cat ran over to him followed by Brambleleaf. "Brambleleaf, Parselyfrost take him back to camp" she ordered till her eyes caught the warrior and kit and front of the bear. "Yes Ripplestar," replied the two cats taking their deputy away. _


	5. 5- Her reasons

**Chapter 5**

**Turned out I forgot to add this bit to the flash back so I've added it into chapter Five and extended it so it's not lonely :P If you are reading I would like to know what you think- worth carrying on? Also if anyone wants to make a descendent of Ripplestar wouldn't mind :D**

**Ari: Yer I know I did :/ I'm embarrassed :[ It's Leaffire, Otterpaw's mother and I'll start separating it**

**Jay (if that's okay?) : Dawnfeather will be added soon :D probably as a mentor to the new apprentices, does she have a specific personality or shall I just role with it :) **

_Hollowstare ran over to her younger sister with Leaffire beside her, _

"_where's my kit?" she exclaimed realising the apprentice no longer had him. Specklepaw flicked her tail to the bear. Determined, Leaffire set off with Hollowstare at her heels. Darkshadow stood on front of the kit snarling at the bear and at the sight of Ripplestar leaping at the bear he soon attacked too. The bear thrashed about and threw off the two cats. Furious Leaffire launched herself at the bear but was swiped away with a lot of force. She slid past Darkshadow and over the side of the gorge. The battered tom got up to save her but heard the wining of Otterkit. _

"_HELP! DARKSHADOW! HELP!" she screamed. He ignored her and picked up the kit placing him by Ripplestar. Hollowstare ran to her friend's aid but was too late as she lost her grip and slid in. _

"_Hollowstare watch out!" Specklepaw called to her sister as the bear rose its claw. Darkshadow (who was now using the little energy he had left) dashed at the bear and dug his claws into his back. The bear tossed Darkshadow of and swiped him aside but was not satisfied. He wanted him dead. As the creature stalked up to the wounded tom it grinned evilly. He scratched Darkshadow again and was thrown further back. _

"_Hollowstare..." Ripplestar's voice made her jump. "Listen I need you to take care of the clan, protect them" Otterkit curled up beside her, "be caring, but commanding" she continued. Hollowstare glared back at her confused, _

"_Why are you telling me this?" she questioned. Ripplestar turned away, _

"_Because, they will need a brave leader," she replied and raced off. With all her force she knocked the bear and herself into the gorge..._

_Horrified, Hollowstare watched stone still. The commanding voice of Thornwhiskers pieced through her clouded thoughts._

"_Marshclan! The war is over!" he announced as his apprentice bounded up beside him. Brightpaw pressed her flank against him to comfort him as he continued his speech,_

"_Ripplestar has sacrificed herself to save the Clan, we have lost a most respected leader who was loved by all as well as one of the bravest warriors Leaffire." The cats of Marshclan gathered round, all dripping from blood and scratched. He searched for Wildheart in the different stained pelts but saw nothing._

"_He was badly injured," sighed a young apprentice._

"_Lilypaw is right," confirmed Brackenfang panting as he returned to the group, "he is not fit to lead us he's admitted." Suddenly the Clan broke out into murmurs and mumbles until Thornwhiskers spoke again._

"_It was in Ripplestar's best interest to appoint Hollowstare as our next leader," he remembered, "before she went she spoke to her." All eyes rested on the young she-cat for reassurance and she stood up taking the lead._

"_I will be your leader if you as a Clan believe I am worthy. I was trained by Ripplestar herself however I am not her. I will be caring but commanding. I will be brave and fair." She then watched Darkshadow coldly,_

"_But first we will get rid of that traitor!" she roared at the scratched up tom who could barely speak._

"_He let Leaffire fall, and made Ripplestar sacrifice her life!" she spat. The Clan roared in anger at the news and began to circle the beaten up tom. Brackenfang sighed at her sister's judgement but wandered over to the tom._

"_I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," he whispered to his friend as he rose his paw. Just as he was going to strike Specklepaw jumped in the way._

"_No!" she screamed at the Clan. "He saved my life. Otterkit's too. He fought against the bear to save Wildheart, he's a hero not a traitor." She stood firmly on front of him. Brackenfang put his claw down and stood by his younger sister to face their leader. The unsatisfied look on her face was shared by all the clanmates._

__Hollowstar nodded to the apprentice. She empathised with him as soon as she heard that it was Bearscar's doing that made him antisocial and instantly felt it was her fault. "I shouldn't have let him mentor you..." she sighed, "your ceremony will take place tonight along with the many others."


	6. 6- The Ceremony

**Chapter 6**

**Here is a REALLY long chapter... and it is just a REALLY long ceremony .**

**Jay: hope you don't mind I've made Dawnfeather Leaffire's sister as she is a tortie and her mother was one too cats and I wanted her to be more connected. She will mentor one of the predators, if that's alright :)**

**Ari: I've kept up with the spaces and thanks I will, also Mistsong will also mentor a predator :D I feel like it's taking time to get into a plot thought :( advice?**

**Gorsewhisker: I feel like it's confusing because I have too many main character's and chapter by chapter I'm trying to make each character have theirs any advice.**

**If you like or have any advice or even a character leave a review I would really appreciate it :) **

"All cats old enough to fight for Marshclan gather round Shadowrock" Hollowstar called to her clan as she stood on a big boulder placed under a dark tall tree. The sun hid behind the leaves of the tree casting an ominous shadow over the leader. Speckledawn glanced to her exhausted kits, yawning and drawing their paws over their ears but forced herself to stand up.

"Bagerkit! Dogkit! Foxkit! Eaglekit!" Speckledawn called to her kits. Foxkit stood up and shook her body, fluffing up her ginger pelt. She bounded ahead of her brothers and caught up to Brightflower's kits.

"What's going on?" she asked the three older kits. The golden tom slowed his pace down and walked beside her. His fur had been neatly groomed and he surely was hansom.

"My mama said it is a ceremony," he replied lifting his head up with pride, "and it's starting so I have to go join my family." He flicked his tail and bounded over to his mother and sister who sat on one side of Shadowrock along side of their older siblings, Rosepaw, Nettlepaw and Lilypaw. Otterpaw was there too. On the other side of the rock sat the deputy, Brambleleaf, Larchfall, Silverwish and Bearscar. On front of Bearscar sat Dogkit. When Speckledawn saw her kit her eyes widened and she turned around to count her kits. She had not realised Dogkit was not with them. As she took her seat beside all the other clan cats, her kits gathered on front of them, all eyes watching the leader.

"Cats of Marshclan," Hollowstar addressed the Clan nodding to the apprentices, "for moons now we have watched the apprentices uphold the warrior code, each of them will bring a new quality to Marshclan." The clan nodded at their leader's words, and now all apprentices stood in the light the peered through the leaves.

"Otterpaw," Hollowstar began, "you have coped well with the mentor change and the delay of your warrior ceremony. A strong and most powerful tom, Otterpaw do you chose to protect your clan and keep upholding the warrior code?" she asked.

Otterpaw's sleek pelt glistened in the light, his deep brown eyes escaped over to Rosepaw and he gave her a soft gentle look. He next glanced over to his mentor who nodded back at him. The tom nodded as a reply.

"From this sunset onwards you will be known as Otternose," she announced to the clan. He walked over to his mentor and sat down beside him.

"Rosepaw," Hollowstar spoke, "a kind loved she-cat who's very swift, do you chose to protect your clan and keep upholding the warrior code." The pale she-cat's amber eyes shone brightly as she replied,

"I promise." A proud smile set on her mentor's as Hollowstar continued,

"Then from this sunset onwards, Rosepaw you will be known as Rosestem," she called to her clan. The new warrior bowed her head respectively and took her place next to Larchfall.

"Nettlepaw, you are a skilled apprentice. Your technique is flawless and Silverwish has taught you well. Will you continue to uphold the warrior code?" she questioned the grey apprentice.

"I will," he replied with his head held high and his chest puffed out. Foxkit watched the confident with an intense stare. She felt a tingle in her paws as if she wanted to jump up beside him and ask him so much but he thoughts were broken by Hollowstar.

"By this sunset onwards you will be known as Nettleblaze" she announced in triumph. Nettleblaze bowed his head and then shook his pelt to emphasise his strength and then sat down next to Silverwish.

Brambleleaf then stepped forwards next to his apprentice. He dipped his head to the leader and then faced the Clan.

"It is time for me to retire as medicine cat!" Brambleleaf called out with a clear voice. "Lilypaw is more than ready to take up the position herself. Tonight instead of sitting virgil Rosestem and Nettleblaze will accompany Lilypaw and I to the Mooncrystal along with two warriors."

Hollowstar looked amongst the Clan and spotted Leaffire's sister, "Dawnfeather and Mistsong you will accompany them on their journey," she decided, "can we have a cheer for our new warriors!" she exclaimed.

The cats of the clan shouted the warrior's names, "Otternose! Rosestem! Nettleblaze!" they chanted in unison. Hollowstar then looked at the neatly groom kits and smiled gently.

"We now welcome three new apprentices to the Clan," as she spoke Brightflower nudged her kits to stand on front of Shadowrock. It was late and the moon began to rise.

"Furzekit, you will now be known as Furzepaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfang. He is a well respected senior warrior who has mentored already a few, I trust you will learn lots" she meowed as Brackenfang touched noses with his apprentice.

"Silverwish! You have proven yourself to be a strong mentor with Nettleblaze, now you must share you wisdom with Lotuskit who from the moonrise is to be known as Lotuspaw," Hollowstar announced. Silverwish nodded to Nettleblaze and went to meet her new apprentice and touched noses with her.

"Lastly, Rosekit!" she called. "Treeclaw, you will mentor her and from this moonrise she will be known as Rosepaw." Treeclaw a good-looking brown tom wandered over to his apprentice. He touched noses with her and her cheeks lit up bright red.

"It has been a very long ceremony!" Hollowstar called, "Otternose you will sit virgil tonight. The cats leaving to the Mooncrystal you will need some herbs and as for the rest," her volume rose, "some encouragement for our new apprentices!" she finished.

The Clan chanted their names, "Furzepaw! Lotuspaw! Rosepaw!" and then slowly dispersed for the night. Speckledawn flicked her tail to Brightflower and Thornwhiskers who were congratulating their kin. They padded over and bowed their head in appreciation but as their heads lowered they saw the sleeping kits apart from Foxkit. They each picked up a kit and settled in the nursery for the night.


	7. 7- His disappearance

**Chapter 7**

**Gorsewhisker: aww thank you but im working on making it clearer :) I'm getting to a plot :D focusing on Characters... learning .**

**Jaysong: sorry it took so long to update i've been really busy :P btw I have a stroy im working on and I wanted to share the idea with you but i cant pm you and I wanted to know if you wanted a cat in the story :D**

**Sunnydrop: i know the Rose and Eagle :P Mistsong will be back soon :) and how's this better? Am i working on the plot better**

**Rest of you readers: Heyyy why no reviews? Tell me what you think? How can i improve i take your suggestions, even if its short tell me if you like it? **

Foxkit opened her eyes and peered over to the empty corner of the nursery. She missed the high energy tom constantly pestering his family. The ginger tabby kit stood up and shook her pelt. As she turned to face her brothers she noticed Dogkit was missing... again. He had been disappearing more frequently lately and Foxkit had been very aware of this unlike her own family. She padded out of the nursery letting the sun warm her pelt, her fur shone like fire, her eyes glowed beautiful amber. Foxkit's ears flicked as a shadow was casted over her.

"Is something troubling young one?" Thornwhikers asked lowering his head. He nudged Foxkit on the side of her head and repeated the question. Foxkit shook her head and stood up gazing up at the brave deputy.

"You know Foxkit, it is part of the Warrior code not to lie," Thornwhiskers meowed with a reassuring smile, "so I will ask you one last time to tell me, is something the matter?" Just then the dawn patrol had returned. Bearscar, Dawnfeather, Brackenfang and Furzepaw bounded into the camp. Dawnfeather and Brackenfang picked up fresh-kill and sat down talking and eating.

"Thornwhiskers, why exactly are you interrogating my daughter?" Bearscar questioned standing behind Furzepaw who was panting deeply. The golden tom flicked his ears to Foxkit and the two walked off together.

"What was that about?" Furzepaw asked Foxkit as he took a seat outside the apprentice den. Foxkit watched him wide eyed and nodded to herself in agreement to explain to him about her concerns but as she opened her mouth Badgerkit and Eaglekit bounded over to them.

"Foxkit! Where have you been?" Eaglekit called to her sister, "Dogkit is missing... you know again." Foxkit thought about discussing his mysterious disappearances with her brothers and then sighed out loud.

"I've seen him leave many times early in the morning but my eyes are never focused enough..." she explained, "There are always two shaded figures standing at the entrance of the nursery." Eaglekit stood up in dismay. His blood rushed round his body but as soon as Bearscar arrived he sat down and lowered his head.

"Father?" Badgerkit looked up at the dark tom with his sea green eyes just like his father's, "I want to go see Brambleleaf now..." he told his father. "I want to talk about the nightmare I had the other night" Badgerkit continued, "Uncle Dogthroat was there."

Bearscar's ears twitched to his brother's name, "Brambleleaf is out to the Mooncrystal but you said Dogthroat was there? What did he say?" he asked as he finished grooming Foxkit's fur. Furzepaw giggled at the kit and she felt her face heat up. Bearscar padded past Eaglekit and sat down behind Badgerkit and began to groom his dark pelt.

"He-he errmm" Badgerkit stammered, "he wanted to warn the clan of errmm an errrmm." Foxkit noticed her brother's sudden lack of confidence. She flicked her ears to get his attention and looked up to the sky and then pretended to shiver.

"-Of a blizzard!" Bargerkit finished his sentence looking up to his father. Bearscar shook his head confused and stood up as he had finished Badgerkit.

"There must be some mistake... we'll wait till Brambleleaf comes back," he meowed giving a stone dead look at Eaglekit before leaving. The golden kit lowered his head and looked at his paw before mumbling to himself,

"It's because I'm fair furred." Foxkit pressed close to her brother and then looked to Badgerkit narrowing her amber eyes at the black and white tom.

"Why, why did you lie to daddy?" Foxkit asked.


	8. 8- New Information

**Chapter 8**

**Sunnydrop: hopefully in this chapter it explains why he hates him :P and thanks I will but I'm kinda getting excited for the other story :D**

**Jaysong: haha its alright :) she will be in the story but start off as a kit and she has a brother called Robinkit (you know what you can read it) as for a title haven't got one yet? Also is she a medicine cat?**

**Readers: Heyy readers haven't been feeling too well so I've made this short and it's not the best quality so sorry but i really want to know what you think please review! Also I'm going to start a new story at the same so look out for it :D**

Eaglekit jumped up his fur bristled, "don't you understand Foxkit!" he growled bringing looks of dismay across the young cats faces. "Badgerkit has seen something horrible about Bearscar and I wouldn't put it past me that it's something evil. The spiteful tom won't even talk to his son because he is golden! What kind of father is he?" he snapped.

Shocked at his brother's display Badgerkit shrank back into his sister and she wrapped her tail round him. "Badgerkit what did you see?" she questioned pressing closer to him.

Furzepaw's ears flicked as Badgerkit shook his head. It wasn't really his business so he drifted off until his eyes caught two cats sneaking into camp. He narrowed his eyes and then jumped to his paws, "errrm guys Otternose just walked in with Dogkit..." he meowed resting his tail on Foxkit. She saw Otternose whisper something to Dogkit and then walked over to the freshkill pile whilst Dogkit headed for his father.

Eaglekit lashed his tail fury burning in his eyes and his body shook. He had enough of his father so he stalked over to him and his brother and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you hate me Bearscar!" he growled, "is it because I'm not like Dogkit or Bagerkit? Is it because I'm smaller and fair furred? Bearscar why do you think so little of me?!" The dark tom taken back by his son's sudden burst of courage and rage forced him to step back.

He took control of his emotions and towered over his golden son. "Eaglekit, fair pelted cats like you are weak! You cower under pressure and stumble on pointless thoughts and never take charge" he shouted back. Dogkit looked up at his father who had finished ranting and stormed off. He made his way over to his brother.

"Eaglekit... let's go to the rest I'll explain then," Dogkit meowed flicking his tail and taking a seat next to Furzepaw. His intense eyes shot through the tom and he couldn't help feeling threatened. Furzepaw stood up and nodded turning around mumbling to himself.

"Family..." he started before he was stopped by Foxkit who squinted at her brother. She was so unsure what had overcome her brother; he had decided to talk to them which had hardly ever done. He had a deep voice for a kit, mature and enticing.

Dogkit continued, "Our father and our uncle, Dogthroat lost their parents at 4moons old. His mother was a dark pelted she-cat much like my own fur according to father and his dad... Eaglekit's pelt. Long ago, there was a war between our clan and Forestclan. They raided our camp in the night because we hunted in their territory and they wanted to make a statement. A huge black she-cat burst into the the nursery and their father was pushed aside with ease and the she-cat went for them but their mum got into the way... and their father stood there watching her get killed and moments later got killed himself."


	9. Her Secret

**Heyyy all! Sorry I haven't updated lately have been really ill but I'm back and best of all I've had lots of time to think of how the plot will go and I'm hoping to add some more action and drama :D Now I'm hoping for some help from my readers, to give me the names of the other three leaders as a gathering is coming and if you have any other cats you want to meet at the gathering give me the heads up :) **

**Chapter 9**

Eaglekit glared at his brother in dismay. He didn't want to believe him but by the dark disappointed in look in his eyes he had to trust him. Badgerkit glanced over to his sister and flicked his ears for her to break the tension.

However Foxkit asked the wrong question, "Dogkit... that doesn't explain why you keep disappearing and reappearing with either dada or Otternose?" Dogkit's fur bristled and bared his teeth but as he was going to speak Eaglekit spoke first.

"He wants to spend time with his golden tom, wait scratch that his dark tom." Dogkit stepped back away from his family and glanced over his shoulder at Otternose. As he faced his siblings a frown was plastered across his dark muzzle. He opened his mouth to speak but his first attempt to socialise with them had gone so bad he turned around and ran off into the nursery.

Foxkit watched in sorrow as he brother dived into the nursery. She shook her head at her fierce brother and nudged Badgekit onto his feet and led him away from Eaglekit. The golden tom was left alone in the clearing and wrapped his tail round his paws thinking about what he had done to Dogkit and what was being done to him.

Lotuspaw and Rosepaw were sitting down next to their sister eating a vole each that they had caught from their hunting patrol. They were laughing with smiles across all their faces. Foxkit sighed as she saw the happy family. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt a warmth breath on the tip of her ears. She knew the similar scent and turned around quickly.

"Mum I swear..." she began to explain but Speckldawn's disappointed eyes made her silent. She could see the pain her mother was feeling from the turmoil her family was facing. Without a word she flicked her tail and walked off heading to the nursery. Foxkit and Badgerkit followed at a tail-length away.

Brackenfang burst into the camp and dashed over to her younger sister. His eyes displayed horror as the brave warrior quivered. He glanced down at his niece and nephew and back up to his sister. Speckledawn sent her kits to the nursery however they sat at the entrance.

"Hollowstar..." Brackenfang began, "I saw her Speckledawn... Speckledawn she was talking to a Forestclan cat at the border!" he whispered in a loud hush. Speckledawn shook her head in disbelief. She had enough on her plate now her sister, their leader was meeting other cats secretly.

Brackenfang made his way to the exit, "come on we have to go!" he called across. Speckledawn flashed round the camp and ran over to the happy apprentices, "could you watch over my kits?" she pleaded. Lotuspaw and his sisters nodded and made their way to the nursery.

The two cats rushed out of the camp and ran to the Forestclan's border. Speckledawn hadn't left the camp in a long time and the swampy scent had filled her nose calming her nerves until Brackenfang raced past her and her mind was set on Hollowstar.

"Brackenfang who was she seeing?" she questioned.

**Hope you like this chapter, tell me about it :) and guys, who do you think Hollowstar is meeting? O.O**


	10. 10- The Problems continue

**Heey all! SO getting back into posting regularly, hope you enjoy the next chapter. Hollowstar had been sneaking away but who has she been meeting? Also I have recently realised I made a mistake previously in an earlier chapter- the ceremonies. I mentioned Rosepaw becoming a warrior Rosestem but also that a kit with the same name was becoming an apprentice however I meant Daisykit was becoming an apprentice with the mentor of Treeclaw. Sorry about that if it confused people... Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10**

Brackenfang glanced over to his younger sister and she could see his hazel eyes filled with worry. Without an answer he pulled ahead of Speckledawn to show her to the border. As he pulled up, Speckledawn slowed down behind him and both dashed behind a prickly shrubb. He flicked his tail for silence as quite mumbling could be heard as he crawled into the shrub.

Ignoring her brother she asked, "Who is that with Oakstar?" Brackenfang stared through the thorns to see what she was talking about, he had only seen one tom the past time he went to spy on them together but now there was the Forestclan leader there too.

"She normally is here with Whitefire," he explained, "the tall white tom with orange eyes and a ginger red stripe along his back... but this is the first time I've seen Oakstar here." Speckledawn watched the Forestclan leader with an intense glare. He had a ginger brown tom whose muscles were clearly defined. His amber eyes weren't filled with bravery and courage like usual but instead horror.

Oakstar bowed his head to Hollowstar and before flicking his tail for Whitefire to follow him away he shook his head and padded off. Speckledawn caught the longing look the white tom gave her sister before bounding after his leader and disappearing behind the tall trees.

Hollowstar was left standing alone with her ears flat against her skull, "how am I going to tell Speckledawn..." she sighed to herself. When she heard her voice she felt her body freeze and her heart sink.

Brackenfang pressed close to her sister's side and meowed quiet hush, "it looks like she will stay there for a while lets go back- you kits must be worried." Speckldawn nodded and the two made their way back not forgetting to each bring a piece of freshkill.

"Mama!" Foxkit called as she saw her walked through the entrance. Furzepaw was chasing after her with Eaglekit at his heels, they too had similar faces to Oakstar and Hollowstar. Foxkit tumbled over her front paws and bowled into Brackenfang who laughed at the ginger she-cat.

Daisypaw held Badgerkit in her mouth. His eyes were closed and his tail kept twitching. Behind her stood Lotuspaw however her attention was on the dark brown kit wondering off into the warriors den. She frowned to herself and crept after the suspicious kit.

"Is everything alright?" Speckledawn asked Furzepaw and his sister who had placed Badgerkit at his mother's paws. She looked down at his shiver body and pressed her nose to his belly.

She questioned to the apprentices she had left in charge, "what is happening to him?"

**What did you guys think leave a review. Sunny sure Smokewhisp and Cinder Rockstar can join Mountainclan which leads me on to asking has anyone got any OC or other cats they would like to meet at the gathering remember deputies and medicine cats for Mountainclan, Lakeclan and Forestclan are still open as well as the leader of Lakeclan. Also I'm letting the you the reviewers pick which path you wanna know about (I've written two) would you like to know about Dogkit and Lotuspaw or Badgerkit; you chose :D **


End file.
